Blue Girl
by BGuate224
Summary: My OC's back story  She didn't have the best childhood and with age things seemed to keep getting worse and worse. Not every girl is hit my an asteroid and survives, and i don't think any of them get superpowers either. Or family rejection.


**Re-written ; I sucked at writing back than…**

**-T-**

"_I HATE YOU! YOU'RE HORRIBLE! WE HAVE A _DAUGHTER_ TO SUPPORT AND YOU DON'T DO SHIT!" Ms. Ramirez screamed at the father of her child._

_Little Brenda Gabriella was curled in a ball, the fetal position, as she let her eyes bawl any excess tears that crawled into her sockets._

"_WELL WHY DON'T YOU STEP UP TO THE PLATE AND STOP SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN OTHER GUY'S THROATS?" her father shouted at her mother._

_She was almost five, she didn't need to hear all this, she didn't _understand_ all of what she was hearing._

"_Stop…stop please…"_

CRASH!

_She didn't dare look up, she didn't dare step out of her room, she stayed put. She stayed, crying until her little girl body cried too much and fell asleep._

_The next morning the girl woke up tear stained but she didn't notice. She shakily stood on her tippy toes, turning her bedroom doorknob open. She was met by her mother, on her hands and knees, cleaning up smashed glass on their scratched up hardwood floor._

"_Ma," her hesitant voice came out, "w-where's Papi?" she asked, clutching her blue sea shell necklace, one her father gave her._

"_He's gone. Out of our lives forever."_

_She never wore that particular necklace again._

**-T-**

_Twelve year old Hispanic, Brenda Gabriella, blocked the waves her best friend Richard was splashing her with. She liked to call him Richie though, and she called him it so many times now that he ignored the fact that she called him a childish name. She was his best friend, kind of came with the job title…and it was kind of cute._

"_STOP!" she squealed as he splashed her again._

"_Never!" he teased her._

_Then she got that sparkle in her eye again, the one that warned him, she was close to Hulk mode. Then it was as if he were drowning in his own private beach. She was throwing her hands and bringing them up in a speed unrecognizable, resulting in him getting the worse splash attack in history._

"_White flag, white flag!" he laughed, and then his vision cleared as he saw her standing in her black and blue bikini._

"_Had enough?" she smirked._

_He stepped closer to her, putting a wet strand of hair in the rest of the bundle, "I could never, have enough of you." He whispered. Her breath hitched. He was coming closer…_

"_RICHARD! PHONE!" Richard's mom yelled from inside their beach house._

_He sighed, putting his head on her shoulder, "Don't move, I'll be right back." He told her as he started his way back to shore, drying himself with his green towel._

_She smiled to herself, _'I think he was about to kiss me…'_ she squealed as she backwards belly flopped into the ocean. She felt free, she felt alive. Diving in she risked opening her eyes just to see the fishes swimming. They never ran away from her, she felt like they were going to eat her because they always got so close to her toes. Basking in the cool sensation she twirled around. She loved how the water just seemed to swim with her. Something twinkled at her._

_Cocking her head she reached down to grab the shining stone. Clutching its cool surface in her hand she swam up to the surface, back to the spot Richard told her to stay in._

_Emerging from the waves, Brenda Gabriella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. In her hand was a raindrop shaped stone, it looked as if it were glowing. She arched her eyebrow at the oddness and then felt a shiver go down her spine. Glancing up,_

_This…was the most terrifying moment of her whole entire life._

_She stayed planted to her spot, her mouth agape, staring in _shock_ as the monstrosity came flying towards her._

_It was _HUGE_. It was a meteorite, a glowing ocean colored meteorite flying towards her in an incredible speed. It looked like it was on fire; burning chunks were flying off of it every second but it did not get any smaller. As it got closer, the more and more she was reminded of the beautiful sight she just saw: schools of fish, just swimming._

_She let a blood curling scream as it was inches away from her form._

_Then, she heard her nickname be called…just as she was giving into the darkness, "BLUE GIRL!"_

**-T-**

_She woke up in an unfamiliar room. Rolling her eyes around she found to uncomfortable looking chairs, plain white walls, monitors, get-well-soon cards, a blue dyed rose in a blue vase, and a nurse hidden behind the clipboard she was scribbling away in._

_Brenda Gabriella coughed._

_The nurse jumped and looked at her, cracking a freaky smile as her eyes held fear, "I'll go get your parents." The nurse told her quickly before springing out of the room._

"_Great…wacko's gonna go get my amazing mother…" she mumbled to herself sarcastically._

_Looking out to the small window she was given she admired the rose that was sitting on it's sill._

_She wanted to touch it…_

_Weakly lifting her fingers up she tried reaching towards it._

_What happened was well…what she wasn't expecting._

_The door slammed open as the vase, rose, water and all floated with the command of Brenda Gabriella's weak attempts of reaching towards it._

_Whipping her head back, Brenda Gabriella saw her mother…ready to faint it looked like._

_Her mother tore away her gaze from the floating objects to her daughter's face. She stumbled backwards, dropping the bag she was carrying, and colliding with her new husband of five years._

'Why is everyone looking at me so…freakishly?'_ Brenda Gabriella thought to herself as her hand lightly gripped a mirror that was conveniently placed right next to her._

'Oh…my…Esquipulas…'_ she thought as she saw her reflection._

_Sure__…__ so maybe her hair was damp on her face with sweat, so maybe there were some light scratches on her face, what was freaking everybody out was the giant blue thing attached to her face, right on her right eye. It looked like…fish scales…_

_Lifting her opposite hand up to touch the mark she only gasped again. The stone…_

_Engraved onto the palm of her hand was a blue glowing raindrop shaped scar._

"_What's going on…?"_

"_You tell me!" her mother screamed at her as her eyes shun disbelief and hatred, "Why did you do this? You just stood there and let it hit you! Now look at you! You're a FREAK! A super powered one at that! Don't give me that face, I saw the floating shit in the air!" her mother screamed at her._

"_Mom, please! I can explain-" Brenda Gabriella started,_

"_No! I don't want to hear it! You're a freak child, a freak," her mother sneered, "I never want to see that face ever again, that hideous blue face! Don't come home, that'll never be your home ever again!"_

_Her daughter's eyes welled up with tears once again, "I-I didn't w-wa-want any o-of this to ha-ha-happen." The girl cried in between her tight sobs._

"_It's too late for apologies, it's happened and there's nothing that we can do to change any of this mess! You're father was right, you were never worth anything!" Her mother screamed at her as she flew out the door, her husband following closely behind._

"_I-I-I'm so sorry."_

**-T-**

_She was tired, she was hungry, she was dirty, and she was on the run. Walking down a deserted path Brenda Gabriella tried to put her priorities straight. What she did have…and everything she didn't have._

One: the hospital had just released her a few days prior and she had nowhere to go.

Two: she had two scars on her body that scared everybody off. One made her look like a fish and the other glowed.

Three: she thinks because of those said scars, she had super powers…yeah

Four: she could control anything blue and liquids such as water. Yippee…

Five: her mother hated her. That's always been evident but she changed houses. A bit extreme? Yes. So she was officially homeless. She always did joke about loving hobos…

Six: she had another parent where she didn't know where in the world he was. He could be dead for all she knew…

Seven: she was so hungry that she would eat a squirrel. With her bare hands.

_Stumbling, she barely picked up the pitter patter behind her, but she did._

_Whipping her head around she was met with four large gray wolves, four large hungry gray wolves. Gasping silently she stumbled backwards, tripping on one of the many fallen branches._

_They chose that exact moment to attack._

_They aimed for her legs and they nipped and she screamed in agony as other tried to scratch her face. Some even hit her blue scale mark, she felt no pain there._

_Lifting her left hand up to try and defend herself she showed the wolves her glowing scar. They looked at it wearily but paid no attention to it, thinking it would not harm them._

_As they were distracted she lifted her good leg up and kicked one of the wolves right in the face. It flew back with a whimper but quickly regained its footing and trudged at her._

_Lifting both hands up to block herself she created a shield of water._

_Oh yeah…she had powers…heh…almost forgot…_

_Getting water from the air she created a long whip, slapping each wolf with it creating burn marks on them all._

_Getting up, bloodied and all she closed her eyes and formed fists with her hands before slamming down repeatedly. It was all she had._

_Taking a peak she saw three wolves on the ground, the biggest one snarling at her._

_Getting dizzy from the blood loss and what she just did to the wolves she shakily tried to lift her hands again as her vision doubled. She would get this wolf out of the way…she had to…to survive._

_Taking a drunk step forward her raindrop scar pulsed, and the wolf fell to its side with a dart in its neck. SLAM!_

_She tried to find the source but she was going in and out of consciousness. Then she heard the rustle; to her right came out a man from the many bushes surrounding her. He was an averaged heighted man, with black silky hair, white milky skin, and Japanese slanted lavender eyes, wearing a traditional kimono. In his hand was the dart shooter, you blew in it._

"_W-who ah-are you?" she mumbled as she tried to regain her balance._

_He smiled at her and took her hand, just as she blacked out. He laughed though and put her in his muscled arms, carrying her further into the woods, not caring that blood was seeking through his clothes._

_When she woke up again she was in what seemed to be a cottage of some kind. There were animal skins, berries, weapons adorning the walls, a fuzzy blanket surrounding her small form, a few sticks and stones, a man making tea, some chairs and a table-wait a minute…A MAN MAKING TEA?_

_As if sensing she finally woke up said man turned around and came walking toward her with two cups of tea in his hands._

"_Hello. Welcome." He told her warmly as he handed her the cup of tea, making a sign with his hands to drink it._

_She brought it up to her lips hesitantly and let the hot liquid go down her throat, the burning sensation felt comforting._

"_I'm Yuki." He told her with a nod._

_She looked at him warily, she knew better than to just tell a random stranger about herself. Then again, it's not every day that those random strangers save your life…_

"_Brenda Gabriella." She told him slowly._

"_More like Blue Girl…" he mumbled jokingly as he stared at his now empty cup of tea._

"_THAT'S WHAT MY BEST FRIEND CALLS ME!" she squealed before clamping her mouth shut. She wasn't even sure if she was going to see that best friend ever again._

"_Hmm," he chuckled, "Brenda Gabriella, Blue Girl, isn't it funny…how they're both initialed BG? BG…that just rolls of that tongue…really, try it!" he encouraged her, "Can I call you that, BG?" he asked her._

"_N-not at all." She told his still confused, "You...you saved me. Why?"_

"_Well first of all, you were in my territory." He replied with a joking grin, "and when I got to the scene…I just saw potential."_

"_My powers…" she slowly mouthed out._

"_Well, not to be blunt but YEA!" he made a face that made her giggle. For some reason he made her feel safe…_

"_You are most special. I used to be a martial artist trainer, a monk, I could help you. I was once a monk and a martial arts teacher, I think I could teach you a few things. No, I don't have powers but…watching you earlier…I really think I can help." He softened his tone, "Every day after school?" he offered._

"_You may have been a monk but you were no ninja, you're not as sly as you seem." She smiled at his lightly, "I'm homeless, I don't think I'm even going to be able to go to school now. If you hadn't found me…I would've been lost and died of starvation after a few more days. It's been a week…a week since everything I had crashed and burned." Her hands made tight fists of anger._

"_This may sound kind of creepy…but you can stay with me. I know we haven't known each other long but-" Yuki couldn't even finish. He was tackled in her bear hug._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

**-T-**

_She was doing the warm-ups he taught her; well…err…what she remembered of the vigorous course. She's only been doing it for three days!_

'I think it's time for the butterfly kick practices…'_ she drifted into thought on remembering everything that she didn't even notice Yuki's odd wooden sandals step onto the steps leading to…their house._

_He rattled a bag in front of her._

"_Wa-what's that?" she hesitated, he was being too good to her, he couldn't possibly be doing _more_._

"_You need clothes, thought this would suffice for the time being."_

_Plucking up the contents BG found black short shorts, she raised her eyebrow at him. She also found a black, blue, and white beach belly shirt that had a very large collar opening so it fell to her shoulders, it was like a typical 80s shirt. She also found new black combat boots which she completely stared at for a whole two minutes getting stars in her eyes. Shaking her head she picked out the last two items, a blue halter top bathing suit, a nice gesture since she told him her love for swimming, and a black, blue. And white bandana._

"_I want you to wear that scar proudly Brenda Gabriella, never be ashamed of who you are." He told her with the most sincere smile she had ever seen in her short lived life as he pushed her hair out of her face and placed the bandana on._

_She couldn't help it._

_She bear hugged him again._

_He patted her back like a father would his own child, "Okay I get it, I'm loved, but you were kind of in the middle of your morning warm-ups…"_

**-T-**

'He's going to love this…'_ Blue Girl reassured herself as she shakily looked down from the eighty-seven foot tree. She was picking Yuki's favorite berries, which were conveniently placed on a hill overlooking their territory, so she had to climb a freaking huge tree to get near it._

'Well would you rather do this now or in a freaking hurry which most likely will result in you falling on your face?' _ she argued with herself, _'The second anniversary of him taking you in is coming up…do something nice for a fucking change…'_ she told herself, _'And better hurry it up too, looks like it's gonna rain soon…'

_Yes, she was officially fourteen years of age, he has been taking care of her for two years. So as a token of thanks BG was going to try and gather all of his favorite things and make a little something for him._

_Not cook or anything though, that would result in some serious burns on her arms again and torched food._

"_AHHHH~!" she heard a faint scream._

_Dropping the berry she was about to put in the basket she recognized that voice: Yuki._

_Falling down on the branched until she reached the ground she made a full forward dash to their house, the berries forgotten. She didn't care at the moment, all that was on her mind was Yuki's safety._

_Just as she was arriving the tremors of thunder were just being heard as rain started to pour down. Her front door was broken down._

_Skipping the stairs she ran inside the house to watch as a man with light blonde hair and black eyes jump out the window, getting heavily poured on._

_She averted her eyes to her sensei, the man who had been treating her like his daughter._

"_Y-yuki!"_

_He had large wounds on his shoulder and chest, they were both bleeding profusely and it looked as if he had been stabbed as well._

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she clammed her mouth shut with her hand and she shakily ran towards him_

"_Yuki what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" she screamed as her vision blurred and his lavender eyes started to feel heavy._

_Her hands shook with uncontrollable desire to help. That desire was the downfall of everything. The rain, her tears, everything…was water._

_The next few moments happened in what seemed like snap shots. She didn't know what was happening, it was happening _too_ fast. She saw images fly through her brain. One was waves coming through the windows, flooding the house, another was Yuki's eyes widening with shock as he drowned in his living room, and the last was herself screaming and crying as everything was getting smaller._

_Her last memory of that night was outside, on the remains of their house, her holding his lifeless head on her lap as she cried and screamed at her to come back to him, all the while getting rained upon. Getting hit with a meteorite may have been the scariest moment of her life, but this was by far the worse._

**-T-**

_She stood next to the makeshift grave. It was dirt and rocks but it was the best her naked hands could do. Placing the larger engraved stone on the top she walked away. Everything always happened to her. She would probably always be on the run. She destroyed everything she touched. She turned around as she used her hideous powers to remove the excess tears from her eyes. She walked back onto the trail she should've followed all those years ago. She should've never accepted his offer. Taking out a map, she looked at the trails leading to smaller cities until it hit the big one, Jump City. She would start with getting some money. Hopefully her hands wouldn't burn the people she met with sorrow. Hopefully they wouldn't even look at her face. Hopefully they wouldn't look at her hand. She let the bandana down. _

"R.I.P.  
Yuki Kitanso 1978-2004  
A great man to many people. You were the closest thing to a father I had.  
You will always have a special place in my heart-BG"

**-T-**

_Look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain  
Do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain?  
Each and every day there's someone judging me  
worried about my life and how I live in these streets  
Every day I wake up got a hundred different haters  
Trying to keep this paper  
Stacks look like elevators  
But no one really wants to hear my story, not really  
That's why I'm all alone, there's no one here for me  
the only one is gone now, and all because of me  
I got no place to go  
I'm living on a hope  
And no one really knows  
What in the world is going on  
How I feel inside, feelings I try to hide  
My daddy don't know, my momma don't care  
It don't matter if I'm here, it don't matter if I'm there  
So what I'm supposed to do in this cold cruel world  
I'm the freak no one will understand_

**-T-**


End file.
